The New Sakura
by Bookworm12321
Summary: The Akatsuki has been keeping an eye on a certain pink-haired, green-eyed kunoichi. They convince her to join them and discover more than they thought they would. The summary REALLY sucks but I am positive that the actual story will be better. Genre might be wrong so please correct me. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfictioners. I am hoping this story works out better than my other one and I can update more often. In this story, all Akatsuki members are alive and Tobi is not in it. I didn't really want him to because I don't really know how to describe him. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Sakura, are you ready?" Itachi asked.

"Yes", said the pink haired kunoichi emotionless. She began to put her Akatsuki cloak and looked at the rest of her team and the entire Akatsuki group went onto the battlefield.

~~~~~~rewind one year before~~~~~~~~

In the Akatsuki hideout, all members were gathered in a room for a meeting. They were deciding whether they should add another member to their group.

"If we do add another member, I have a certain person in mind", said Itachi.

"Who", Deidara asked.

"She is a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf by the name of Haruno Sakura", Itachi responded.

"Why do you request her", asked Sasori.

"As you know by now, I often go undercover to the Hidden Leaf and I have been keeping an eye on her ever since she defeated you, Sasori. She is an amazing medical ninja and has tremendous strength. I also noticed something about her chakra. She has the ability to use all five nature elements."said Itachi.

"Interesting", said Pein. "Itachi, I need you to go undercover to the Hidden Leaf and convince her to come here. Try to find her weakness and use it to break her. Do not use strength, according to your description of her, it will not work out and will only cause unwanted attention. Understood?

"Yes Pein-sama." Itachi responded. He got up and went to change into more casual clothes and left.

* * *

**Hello! The first chapter is up and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, you guys are my inspiration. Your reviews make me happy. Hopefully I will have the second chapter up by next week. HAPPY APRIL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fanfictioner. I promised that I would post a chapter and here it is. Sorry if it sucks because I am kind of rushing this. It is like a side project because I am lazy to do my homework right now. I apologize for any OOC characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

In Konoha

"NARUTO!" Yelled Sakura and she punched the poor blonde.

"What did I do now", he asked helplessly, cowering in front of the infuriated Sakura. "

You are always asking stupid questions that should already be known through common sense", she yelled. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai were all in Tsunade's office about to go on a mission. Their mission was to escort a princess to a secret hideout for a meeting.

"I-I'm sorry", said Naruto he said covering his head to avoid being hit again. She said huffed and looked away.

"Okay everybody, you leave in a couple of hours so get packing and meet at the Konoha entrance by noon. Go!" Yelled Tsunade and everybody left her office. By noon, everybody gathered at the entrance but only one person hadn't arrived yet, Kakashi. "

Ugh! Where is he? He should've been here 10 minutes ago." Naruto complained. Suddenly a faint pop was heard and everybody turned around and saw a smiling Kakashi.

"Yo, I'm sorry I'm late. So you see, I found a cat stuck in a tree and felt bad if I left it there so…" said Kakashi.

"Lies! All lies! But whatever, let's just get going. "said Sakura. And they all headed out. Along the way, they heard rapid breathing nearby and took out their kunais. They followed the sound and saw someone they thought they would never see again.

"Sasuke", Sakura whispered and lowered her kunai. He was bloody and bruised. He saw them and stumbled over to their group.

"Sakura", said Sasuke between his heavy gasps. "Do you still love me?" This question shocked her. He hasn't seen her for months and this was the first thing he asked her.

"Y-Yes" she said still shocked. "Then follow me, and just you", he said. She looked at him and dumbly nodded her head. He lead her away from the group and Naruto shouted behind them

"Hey, you better not do anything to her", he shouted and Kakashi just remained quiet. Sakura followed Sasuke and they went deeper into the woods.

"Sasuke, what happened? Where have you been all these years?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just say that I killed Orochimaru", said Sasuke. "Anyway, we're far enough."

"From what", Sakura asked. "Everybody else", he answered and he hit a pressure point in her neck and she crumpled down.

"I knew something was up, said a voice from the trees.

Itachi P.O.V.

I saw them walking out of the the Konoha entrance and transformed myself into Sasuke. I started to breathe heavely (acting of course) and caught their attention. They walked up to me with kunais at the ready. "

Sasuke", I heard Sakura whisper. I stumbled over to them and asked Sakura if she still loved Sasuke. Surprisingly, she said yes. I made her follow me a safe distance away from the rest of the other people before I knocked her out. I heard someone's voice and looked up, it was Kakashi. I kind of expected this to happen so I grabbed Sakura and used the transportation jutsu and disappeared over to the hideout. Kidnap successful. I walked inside and over to the meeting room carrying her. I carefully put her on the table and everybody looked up at me.

"Excellent", said Pein. "Are you sure she will be useful to us though? It seemed as if you took her out pretty easily judging from the lack of bruises."

"I will see to it that she grows stronger. I will train her myself, both physically and mentally.", said Itachi.

"Ok then. We will all see to it though she will not escape and that she grows stronger. Understood?" said Pein.

"Yes Pein-sama", everybody said.

"Meeting adjourned", he said and everybody left.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the awkward ending. Also, before you ask, I will not pair Itachi with Sakura, that is just too weird. Please review and I will try to update next week. I will try to put a longer chapter as well. Itachi will be OOC but I will try to make him not to be. Also, This will not follow the story line, Madara will not be the one starting the Fourth Shinobi World War, Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki will. Remember... REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fanfictioners. This is and early update though I will still update on Sunday. Since I had no homework today, I decided to do this. I hope you enjoy it. It might be kind of bad and I apologize. I had a lot of ideas in my head and didn't really know how to get it out so I just did it. Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

Itachi carried Sakura to an extra bedroom and put her on the bed. He will start her training as soon as she wakes up tomorrow. He decided to start training her mentally so that she will become a person of no emotions. He walked out the door and went to his own room. He laid on his bed and thought about how to tell Sakura about what is going on. He decided to just tell her EVERYTHING. About her true powers, the secret that Tsunade was keeping from her, everything.

_Flashback_

_Itachi was in Konoha to spy on Sakura. She was now training with Tsunade. There was something weird about Tsunade though. They was she moving and her actions toward Sakura. He focused his Sharingan towards Sakura. He noticed something interesting about Sakura's chakra. She had 5 different types. There differences were very distinct, but they were still different. He soon realized HOW they here different. It was their elements. Sakura had the ability to control all five nature elements. _

_Flashback ends_

Itachi was still shaken up by this information. It just shows how powerful Sakura was. He was deciding whether to tell her tomorrow morning, but in the end he went against the idea. He'll tell her during training. After everything was decided, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Itachi woke up and the the first thing he did was go to Sakura's room and saw that she was still asleep. He stood their for a couple seconds and saw her shifting in her sleep. Slowly, her eyes began to open and she sat up. She looked around to take in her surrounding and saw him and screamed. He continued standing there until she calmed down.

"Sasuke", she asked. Itachi just simply shook his eyed and Sakura's eyes widened as realization dawned to her.

"Itachi", she said and he nodded his head in conformation. She reached for her kunai only to realize her weapon pouch wasn't there.

"Don't worry", Itachi said. "I wont hurt you. We are here to protect you and train you until you grow stronger."

"What do you mean by 'we'? Where am I? How do I know I can trust you", she asked bombarding him with questions.

"By 'we', I am talking about the rest of the Akatsuki members. You are in an Akatsuki hideout. Also, I will train you both physically and mentally everyday for 3 hours. We will give you 3 meals everyday. Do no try to escape, we set up a force field around the hideout to prevent anyone from escaping", Itachi said.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?", Sakura asked.

"You are stronger than you think", Itachi responded. "You have powers that we will help you discovers. Powers that even the Hokages know of. That's right Sakura, your leader, your teacher, know of your great powers, but she never told you. Do you think she will EVER tell you? As long as you remain in that village, you can never unlock you true powers. Join the Akatsuki Sakura, we can help you. Leave that pitiful village, they've been hiding secrets from you."

Sakura's P.O.V.

Sakura's eyes were wide as he was telling her this information. 'Secret powers', she thought. He must be bluffing. Although, Tsunade has been acting weird every time she trains her. His offer was really tempting. Was this how Sasuke felt? To be tempted by power? No, this was different. This was power she already had. She just had to find it within her. Sasuke was given power. Should she say yes? She finally made up my mind. If there was tremendous power within her she had to find it. Her teacher already betrayed her when she hid this secret from her.

"Yes, I will join your organization", Sakura said.

"Excellent, let's go to Pein-sama", Itachi said. "We will start your training later."

* * *

**Third chapter up. Again, I apologize if this was hastily made. I ideas were crammed in my head and I just had to get it out. I am so frustrated right now because I had half of this typed up and then my wifi decided to betray me and disconnected,then my screen lost connection to fanfiction. When I got back here, almost EVERYTHING was gone so I had to retype it. ARG! Anyway, thank you for reading my mini rant and enjoyed the story. PLEASE REVIEW! They encourage me to update faster. OH YEAH! I almost forgot. The first few chapter WILL be short only because it is the introduction and I just want you to know what is going on. But as we get deeper into the story, it will be longer, I am promise. Enough with the rambling and thanks for reading. Remember...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I apologize for not updating last week. A bunch of things cam up. First, it was my brother and sister's birthday. Their birthday is on the same day. Second, my History grade droppe and I was stressing out. It is still a D but if I don't update now, I don't know when I will. So now, I present to you, the 4th chapter of The New Sakura.**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

As Itachi was walking me to their leader, Pein, I was thinking about everything he told me. Were these things true? Do I really have great powers within me? If so, why was I so weak during the Chuunin Exams? These thoughts were running through my head as we were walking to Pein-sama's office. When we arrived, Itachi knocked on his door.

"Come in", said a voice. When we walked in, I saw an orange haired guy with a bunch of piercings sitting behind a desk. Itachi introduced me and said that I was willing to join their organization.

"That's good", Pein said. "We need someone with your strength and intelligence in our organization". What he said made me beam with happiness. It's not everyday that the leader of s-rank criminals compliments on your strength. "But think about your decision carefully first. It is a life-time decision and you will be sent on dangerous missions", Pein said seriously.

"I accept", I said immediately. " I am not that weak, helpless girl I used to be", I said almost angrily.

"Very well then. Itachi, take her to Konan. She will give you the appropriate attire for the Akatsuki. Then afterwards, start training her", Pein said.

"Yes, Pein-sama", Itachi said. We bowed and walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest outside of Konoha

"Where are they, they are taking forever? Where do you think they've gone Kakashi-sensei", Naruto asked. Kakashi just stood there with a blank look on his face. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei", said Naruto and shook him a little. A fain pop was then heard and a log fell to the ground. Naruto stumbled back in surprise and he became a little angry. "THEY ALL DITCHED ME", he yelled and soon began to feel sad.

"Yo", said a voice behind. Naruto whipped around and saw his teacher behind him.

"Where have you been", Naruto asked. "I thought you all ditched me".

"Naruto", Kakashi said seriously. "I didn't, but 'Sasuke' and Sakura did".

"What do you mean", Naruto said.

"Sasuke turned out to be Itachi. I got suspicious at first because knowing the real Sasuke, he won't come back, sadly. So I followed them. Itachi knocked Sakura out and took her somewhere. Probably back the Akatsuki hideout. We need to report this back to Tsunade-sama immediately."

"What about the mission", Naruto asked.

"Naruto, remember this. People who abandon missions are scums, but people who abandon their friends are worst than scums", Kakashi said. And with that, he walked away. Naruto stood their for a second, shocked. He than followed his teacher back into Konoha. They soon saw Kotetsu and Izumo at the entrance.

"Hey", said Kotetsu. "Back from your mission so fast?"

"Kotetsu", said Kakashi. "I need you to keep a close eye on who comes in and out of Konoha. While on our mission, one of our comrades got kidnapped." Izumo and Kotetsu stared at him wide eyed but nodded their heads and Naruto and Kakashi walked to Tsunade's office.

When they got there, Kakashi knocked on her door.

"Come in", said a loud, grouchy voice. They walked inside and Kakashi started speaking.

"Reporting, Haruno Sakura got kidnapped by an Akatsuki member during our mission. My guess is that Uchiha Itachi kidnapped her". Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard the news.

"SHIZUNE", Tsunade yelled and her assistant ran into the room.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama", she asked.

"I need you to send out ANBUs in search of Haruno Sakura. She has been kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi. I need you to tell them to look for the Akatsuki's hideout and attack them. Bring Sakura back at all cost. Understood?" said Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama", said Shizune. She gave a small bow and rushed out the door.

"Can you tell me out she got kidnapped", asked Tsunade.

"We were on the outskirts of Konoha in a forest. We heard rapid breathing somewhere and followed it. Than we saw Itachi, transformed into Sasuke. He told her to follow him if she still loved him so she did. I followed them hidden in the trees and when they put enough distance between us and them, he knocked her out. I tried to attack but before I could, he disappeared.", Kakashi said. Tsunade just sat there nodding, taking in the news.

"I will see to it that she is found. You guys did good by coming here and reporting to me." Tsunade said.

"What about the princess and the meeting", Naruto asked.

"Naruto, remember what I said," Kakashi said.

"I will send out another team", said Tsunade. "Until then, I need you guys to rest first and I will do everything I can to bring her back from the Akatsuki. They are a dangerous organization so it will take time. You guys may leave for now and I will alert you if I find some news about her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama", Kakashi said. Naruto and Kakashi bowed and walked out.

* * *

**Hello! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I apologize for not updating last week. This chapter is slightly longer than the last one. Hopefully I will post a really long chapter for my next update. Please follow me on Instagram. My user name will be in my profile. I am trying to get more followers. Anyway, until next time dear fanfictioners. Remeber, REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry for not updating. I just had a lot of stuff going on so I didn't have time. But now that it is summer I'll try and update more. Enjoy**

* * *

In the Akatsuki hideout

After Sakura got her cloak, ring, and nails painted, she went to go find the training grounds and saw Itachi setting things up.

"Ready", he asked her. She nodded and tried to put on a brave face but inside she was screaming. You would to if you were about to fight with a powerful missing nin. Sadly, he saw right through it and told her to relax and that he would go easy on her. She didn't quite believe him because their was no sympathy or any emotions in his words.

"First, I will start by teaching you taijutsu. Come at me with everything you got", Itachi said. Sakura ran and started throwing punches at him with all her strength. He easily avoided all of her attacks and looked bored even. She started to get mad and tried to punch even harder. But sadly, she lost her footing, slipped and fell.

"I know what's wrong", Itachi said. " Sakura, your punches are strong but slow making it easy for the enemy to get behind you. You need to move swifter and more agile".

"You think I don't know that", she snapped. "Tsunade-sama told me that."

"Did she tell you how to fix that", Itachi asked.

"Obviously not", she said. She didn't know why she was this upset. Maybe it's the fact that it hasn't been 5 minutes yet and she was already losing.

"Do you know why Tsunade-sama is not teaching you to your fullest potential",Itachi asked again. He already knew the answer but he wanted to see if she was smart enough to figure it out. He could see Sakura trying it figure it out and saw her eyes droop alittle.

"So I won't be a threat to the village", Sakura finally said.

"Don't worry. Here, we will train you to your fullest peak then one day you can take revenge on Konoha", Itachi said with finality. He saw her eyes fill with hunger for power and knew he had her.

"Ok", Sakura said firmly and got up, getting into battle stance. Her position was alittle awkward and she seemed more confident. After a couple more second, she charged.

* * *

In Konoha

"Its been a day and there is still no news", Naruto asked. He was in Tsunade's office and ranting about how there was still no sign of Sakura. Tsunade was trying to keep calm while explaining things to Naruto but he was getting on her last nerve.

"Naruto", she said her voice trembling with anger, "You have to understand. We already sent our best ninjas to a place filled with s-rank ninjas. Be patient. It doesn't take a day to complete a search and rescue mission".

"Well it should", Naruto said. That was it for Tsuande. She stood up with a loud bang startling Naruto.

"NARUTO! CALM DOWN! IT DOES NOT TAKE A DAY! JUST GO HOME NOW!", Tsunade yelled. On normal circumstances, Naruto would just yell back and be stubborn but she was really scaring him so he ran out.

He was now back in his house, pacing back and forth deciding whether he should go after Sakura or not. He decided to walk in the streets to cool down. After about 5 minutes of walking, he ran into Shikamaru.

"Hey, Naruto. What's up" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, just the man I was looking for. I have a question."

"What", he asked with a yawn. He was gon a take a nap after this.

"Sakura has been kidnapped by Itachi and I was deciding whether I should go save her since the ANBU is taking such a long time", Naruto asked. Shikamaru just stared at him. He was shocked, no way anyone could be this stupid.

"Naruto, if the ANBU is having trouble then no way you stand a chance. When was this?"

"Yesterday", Naruto answered. Shikamaru face-palmed.

"Well, my answer is no", Shikamaru said. "And I am not changing my answer for anything".

"What if I said I would treat you to ramen. All you can eat, and I'll pay", Naruto said.

"Naruto, you asked me for my opinion and I gave you my answer and it's no", Shikamaru responded.

"Fine", Naruto said.

"But knowing you, you're going anyway right", Shikamaru asked.

"Yep" he replied.

"Can I at least tell the Hokage", Shikamaru asked.

"Fine, but after I leave", Naruto responded.

"I am gonna get into huge trouble for that but ok", Shkamaru promised.

"Thanks, I owe you one", Naruto said with a smile.

"You owe me a lot", said Shikamaru but smiled anyway.

Naruto rushed back home to pack and made his way to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I apologize for any OOC characters or grammar mistakes. Tell me if there are and I'll try and fix that. Again, I apologize for the super late update. Please review though. :)**


End file.
